My Last Breath
by Saya
Summary: SASUNARU - YAOI - Deathfic - Songfic


Title: My Last Breath  
Author: Saya (SilverSaya)  
Disclamer: NOT MINE çç  
Notes: Deathfic o

**"Hold on to me love... you know I can't stay long"**

...I stare at you face in blood, I didn't manage to protect you as I promised... I didn't manage to defend you as I wanted to do

**"All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid"**

No,... I'm not afraid... not now, it comes closer, I'm not afraid... it's useless... the destiny chose for me... I... only hope that you can heart me... now in this moment... I don't want regret it...

**"Can you hear me?"**

Please Naruto... you have to hear me... listen I beg you... I need you to hear... I need you to feel my feelings..., which I have hidden for too much time, ignoring them for too long... repudiating them... even if they made me strong... my Hokage... listen to you humble bodyguard...

**"Can you feel me in your arms?"**

I'm here within you arms, where I had to be from long ago, loving you make you feel my happiness, the one you donated me... making become your dreams true... I was proud of you... how you managed to become a ninja in your way... and how you managed to made understand... at those who hated you... how you really are

**"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself"**

I have to do it... I have to make you understand... that you were the only one for me, for me there was no one other than you... in the darkest moments... you were always there for me... when I thought that I wouldn't come out... when I thought... that I was vanishing...

**"Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light it ends here tonight"**

You always was my fixed thought... always the light I followed, my light, that made me come out from my dark world... your smile... that is dying... my sweet light that guided me always... is vanishing... and I'll follow my light... till the end...

**"I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things..."**

We wont see the village embraced in sweet snow drops, that would fall soon, I won't see you smile anymore, when you took off that hat, becoming again the boy of one time playing...

**"Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree..."**

Follow me in our forest, search me... find me... only you are allowed to do it... it's only you I want... I need to be find again by you... I need to feel the embrace of you heat, your laughter, your light... search for me... I'll let you do it... as always

**"I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears..."**

I'm crying, you heard me... I kiss away the tears on your face that are "flowing"... your azure eyes mirror your sadness, I know you hear me, I'm sure of it... and I can't do nothing else than continue to love you... love your innocence that's also your force

**"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself"**

I don't want let go... not until I can stay with you... I can't permit myself to die, not now... I stop my last breath... to continue reflect me in your eyes... that are closing slowly...

**"Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light it ends here tonight"**

I can't not think about you... even now... the thought of how would be our life... if I would managed to put up with my feelings... telling you what I feel... to love you freely... us who were always alone...we had to count only to our own forces... we could depend to each other... with love...

**"Closing your eyes to disappear"**

You closed your eyes, you are vanishing... not you body, but your soul, which will be finally free from that demon, whom you learned to know in the depths, in the way that he decided taking you as his pup, trying to defend you till the end... and even him couldn't save you... to stop them... his chakara was also not enough

**"You pray your dreams will leave you here..."**

I saw you tremble, I don't know who are you calling upon, I feel that you also, as me, want to stay... a little more here... and I pray with you,... the sweet lady in black, to give us another moment... holding you closer... I feel you breathing... I feel that you are still here with me...at my side... as always

**"But still you wake and know the truth"**

I know you are still awake... and I'm happy, because you heard me, you heard my declaration... you know the truth about me... what made me sty by your side all this time, what make me come back to you, even after I revenged my clan... it was love for you to make me survive that time... and come back here... to see you become Hokage... and made me become Anbu... to stay by your side my sweet Naruto...

**"No one's there"**

We are alone, as we ere always, the two of us... there were presences, there were persons we could call family... but as destiny wanted... the two of us... alone... will stay here... dieing together... as was predicted... we'll make company to one other... we'll vanish,... within the arms of each other...

**"Say goodnight"**

because it's time for us to let go... now we have to turn out backs at this world that left us behind to many times... torturing us till the end... and giving us to much pain... from the day we were born...

**"Don't be afraid"**

And now don't be afraid... I'm with you... as always I'll be... even when the sweet lady in black will take us away... even after I'll continue to fight to stay by your side and continue to embrace you with my arms... I'll never leave you... I'll stay with you... even after death...

**"Calling me calling me as you fade to black"**

Please call me... I beg you say it... please, I need to hear it one more time from your lips, I want to hear it one last time... you lips are moving slowly and I hear a whisper that is lost in the wild... I'm sure... with your last forces you said my name... Sasuke... never was sweeter to hear it like in this moment...

**"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself"**

One more time I resist... and I don't want to lose... staring at you, I know I'm crying in this very moment... you body in my arms... you left... and I continue to look at you... I can't imagine myself without you... you are so deferent now... like you were sleeping...

**"Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light it ends here tonight"**

With my last forces... that are left within me, I think about you... at your light... that always illuminated, making me going on... my sight is becoming blurred... the light is vanishing... but... I'm happy... I'm happy because I'm coming to you... no matter where you are... I promise I'll find you my lovely Naruto...

End

Saya: ...

Naruto: OO

Sasuke:

Saya: The things Sasuke is saying loud are the lyrics of Evanescence's song: my last breath

Naruto: We... we died

Saya: u.u yes

Sasuke: haven't you said no death fics?

Saya: Yes u.u

Naruto: and this one HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN IT?

Saya: obssession for a song?

Sasuke&Naruto:...lost case

Saya: I leave you also the lyrics of the song u.u

hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight


End file.
